Is This Love?
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: Roxas loves his older brother Sora. Sora loves Roxas but Roxas doesn't know how much Sora loves him. Will He ever tell him how he feels? Or will a mysterious spikey orange haired boy come between them? Main pairing-Neku x Roxas, Slight Sora x Roxas. (INCEST) YAOI! Fluffy! Still working on the summary. Maybe the story is better?
1. Chapter 1: Brotherly Love

YEAH! I know, Neku x Roxas? I just had an idea so here it is. Enjoy!

For your imagination: When in school, the characters all have school uniforms on. Also, I repeat: This is Soroku incest half way but gets to be NekuRoku! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you come up with a better name for this pair, please feel free to leave a comment or pm me! Also, Roxas is Uke.

I don't know if this is needed but . . . .

Sora Leonheart Age - 16

Roxas Leonheart Age - 14

Neku Sakuraba -Age - 15

_**Story dedicated to Boskow: My next door neighbor's cat that died. . . .**_

* * *

**Is this love?**

**Prologue and Chapter 1**

**Brotherly Love**

**The last day of summer . . .Roxas' P.O.V **

The sun set is here. I build a sand castle on the beach and watch little kids play in the sand. Some are even swimming with there inner tubes as they splash each other in the water. I smile at there playful site. Oh how sweet they look. I gaze out in the sun set realizing that someone is calling my name from a distance.

''Roxas!'' It grows louder, I turn to see where it's coming from. The boy with spikey brunette hair, slightly taller than me and slightly tanned skin wearing nothing but swim shorts. My older brother, Sora. ''Hey Sor-Sor!'' I yell as he runs towards me. I stand up to give him a hug but to my surprise, he tackled me down to the sandy beach ground. He kisses my cheek and clings onto me. ''Roxie! I've missed you!'' He said while snuggling into my chest. I roll my eyes, give a big sigh, then a smile.

''Sora, its only been an hour since I've seen you.'' I say calmly. Sora gets off of me, stands up and helps me up as well. ''I know Roxas but you never know what could have happened. You could've gotten sunburned or-'' I slowly zone Sora out and turn my attention to the sunset. It looked so pretty. I'm supper bummed that it'll have to end soon. I suddenly notice that Sora grabbed my hand and spun me around to where he had his arms wrapped around me from behind.

I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned his mouth next to it. ''It's pretty isn't it?'' He whispered. I stand frozen, not sure how to respond. I then feel Sora's hand move away from me and onto my face, bringing it close to his until our faces were inches apart. Sora leaned in and kissed me, his cinnamon tasting lips on mine. He slowly broke away, slowly turned me around and cradled me into a hug.

''I know your nervous about tomorrow but don't worry, I'll be there to help you.'' He said in a low voice. It was almost close to a whisper. My brother was right. Tomorrow was my official first day of High school and I was freaking out. How he could ever tell, I'll never know. I give a big sigh and slowly snuggle into his chest.

''Sora! Roxas! Come on, time to go home!'' I hear our mom yell from a distance. Sora broke from the embrace and ruffled my spikey blonde hair. ''You ready?'' He asked placing his hand into mine. I sigh and nod my head. He smiles as we slowly walk towards our mom and her mini-Van. As we walk, I gaze at the sun set one last time.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Monday - Normal Pov**

The morning sunrays shine down on Roxas as he rolls back over in his bed, trying to oversleep. Someone knocks on his door but he chooses to ignore it.

''Roxas, wake-up! It's the first day of school and we cant be late!'' Yelled the voice on the other side of the door. Sora's voice actually. Roxas only interpreted two words from that sentence; his name and late.

''Good! It's to early anyway!'' He yelled back as he pulled the covers over his head.

''Alright, you forced me to do this Roxas.'' *SLAM* Sora busted the door open and tackled his brother, tickling him to death.

''AHAHAH! Sora! P-please stop, it's to early!'' Roxas gagged.

''Only if you get up and get ready!'' Sora responded back. After a few seconds of hard laughing, Roxas caved in. ''Ok,OK! Y-you win, HAHAHA!'' He pleaded in a cry. Tears of laughter rolled down Roxas' cheeks as Sora stopped tickle-ling him. Sora then leaned his face close to Roxas' and kissed him gently on the cheek. Roxas slowed down his breathing and laughing as his brother continued to kiss him. Sora slowly backed off and gave Roxas a smile.

''A morning kiss Roxas, now hurry up and get dressed!'' Saying that, Sora got off of Roxas and left his room. Roxas sighed and starred out of his sunshine filled window.

_'Well, maybe high school won't be that bad . . '_ Roxas thought. He jumped out of bed and stretched as he walked towards the bathroom.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

After breakfast, Sora and Roxas headed out the door to Sora's new red Ferrari as there mother waved goodbye.

''Have fun at school you two!'' Yelled Mrs. Leonheart as the car pulled out of the driveway and was on the road. With their school uniforms on and there school bags packed, they were ready for anything. By anything, it was basically school. Roxas starred out at the horizon sun while Sora kept his eyes on the road. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. Sora looked over and ruffled Roxas' hair.

''Don't worry!'' He said. Roxas turned to face his brother because he didn't hear him, to his surprise, Sora quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Roxas was shocked and blushed at Sora's instant kiss but only smiled. Sora giggled and turned his eyes back on the road. Roxas then faced the ocean as they were passing a bridge.

As Roxas gazed out over the bridge, he noticed a boy in the lake. He couldn't describe much for it was a quick glance but the boy had purple headphones on.

* * *

**Reviews are the spice in my life . . . . Please review. I love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2:First day of school

**Here, Go crazi!(IT'S SPELLED WRONG FOR A REASON!)**

* * *

**Is this Love?**

**Chapter 2**

**First day in school**

**Arriving at school Normal P. O. V**

Roxas stands frozen as he looks up at the tall high-school building. Sora walks up to him and gives him a hug from behind.

''Don't worry Roxas! You can do this!'' Sora said assuring him. Roxas nodded as Sora let him go and walked into the school. Roxas was right behind him. As they entered, kids were walking left and right down the hallway. Roxas gazed at the marvel-like walls that had blue curvy hearts on it. The floors were marvel white tiles that complemented it.

''Sora! Sora!'' The brothers turned to see a girl with red short hair in the same school attire as them, running towards them.

''Hey Kairi!'' Said Sora as he hugged her. She backed away from the hug and saw Roxas.

''Oh and this is your brother right?'' Kairi said as she turned her attention to him.

''Yep!'' Sora said in conformation. Roxas blinked and bowed.

''It's nice to meet you.'' He said lowly.

''Yo, it's been a while . . .'' Said a voice from a different direction. Out of the distance was a teen walking towards them who was taller than Sora, Kairi and Roxas combined. The silver haired teen Riku.

''Riku!'' Sora yelled as his best friend walked up to him and the two did a cool handshake. Roxas looked up in shock at the taller teen. True, Sora and Kairi were a few inches taller than Roxas but Riku felt like an intimidating skyscraper to Roxas.

''So, this is Roxas right?'' Asked Riku, starring at the spikey head blonde.

''It's his first day, so please be nice to him Riku.'' Said Kairi sweetly. Riku scouffed.

''Of course I'm nice!'' He said meanly. Sora and Kairi laughed. Roxas stood there, still a bit intimidated by Riku's tallness.

''Well, me and Roxas should be going to get our schedules. Later guys!'' With Sora saying that, the two brothers walked towards the principals office as Sora waved goodbye to his friends.

''It was nice meeting you Roxas!'' Yelled Kairi

''Uh, nice meeting you to!'' Roxas yelled back. Sora and Roxas stopped at the principals office.

''I'll go inside to get both of our schedules. Just wait here for a sec.'' Roxas nodded as Sora went inside. Roxas looked around until he spotted a spikey red-headed guy who looked as tall as Riku standing next to two girls. One had short black hair and the other had long blonde hair. They were standing near a booth and handing out what appeared to be business cards.

Roxas walked over to see what they were actually doing.

''Hello! Were the new eleventh grade councilors!'' The blonde girl said as she handed Roxas a card. He studied the card and the booth. Both read;_Counsilor hosting. Where is it held? The library. Side office room to the left.''_

''If your looking for a job or ever need help with stressful problems, it is our job to help!'' Said the girl with short black hair in a salute. Roxas nodded.

''Um, thanks. I'll defiantly think about it.'' He said as he slowly turned to walk away.

''Hey wait!'' Yelled the spikey red-head. Roxas froze as he felt the presence of someone behind him. Roxas slowly turned to face the tall ominous guy with red spikey hair.

''Are you Sora Leonhearts Little brother?'' He asked.

''Um . . .yeah?'' Roxas said in a bit of fright. The guy bent down and met him at eye level with a serious looking face.

''Well then,'' He said darkly. This sent a shiver down Roxas' spine. Was this guy seriously going to do something to Roxas? Was Roxas going to get bullied on his first day of school, just for being Sora's brother? Roxas froze as he opened his mouth to speak.

''That's just wonderful! Your goanna love Twili-High! Don't forget that your therapist/councilors are always here for you. Oh and the names Axel, got it memorized?'' He said with a smile and a wink. The two girls made mad fiery eyes and punched him out in unison. They sighed as Roxas stood there in shock and fear.

''You'll have to excuse Axel, he has a way of frightening others very easily. I'm Namin_e'_ and she's Xion by the way.'' Said Namin_e'_ bowing. Axel got up from the floor but with fiery filled eyes.

''What-do-you mean frightening? I'm the most non freighting person in this school!'' He yelled in anger as a fire-like aura surrounded his body.

*SLAM* Namine and Xion punched Axel again. This time they sent him flying into the school wall.

''Say that to the kid last year that you almost killed!'' Yelled the duo.

**Instant flashback, Last year . . .**

A boy sits on a caught(The sofa thingy in a therapist office!) in a room that reads;''Counsil Guiding.'' Axel is in a chair next to him with a notebook and pencil. He takes notes about the boys situation.

''So now I'm officially stuck on which girl I should ask out,'' said the boy. ''I mean, their both cute, adorable, smart . .ugh I just cant decide.''

Axel closed his note book and began to explain to the boy what he should do. The boy only interrupted him at every turn.

''From your situation, I suggest-''

''Well, I could choose another out of the two . . .''

''Well that's not very productive-''

''Nah! Maybe I'll just go out with them both! They don't have to know about each other.''

After that comment, Axel couldn't take his ranting's anymore. Axel did NOT like being disrupted when he is talking.

''Listen you . . .'' The boy stopped talking and froze in fear upon seeing Axel. He looked angry. . .

*FLOP* Just like that, Axel flipped an office chair in rage.

''KID! Quit telling me about your non-terrible problems! When you have 'actual problems' come see me. Until then, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! GAAAAAH!''

Axel summoned his Chakram's to his hands causing the boy to run away in fear. ''Oh-oh! No, your not leaving that easily!''*SWOOOSH* Axel threw one of his Chakrams at the boy, hitting him directly in the back. He knocked him down to the ground. ''Ow. .'' was all the boy could say.

**End of mini flash-back( I think it's mini . . . OWO)**

''Hey! That kid brought that on himself! Trying to tell me some bullshi-OUCH!'' Both girls smacked him on the head.

''You freaking Idiot! It doesn't matter what his problem was, that didn't give you the right to hit him in the back with one of your stupid giant ninja stars!'' Yelled Namin_e'. _''Yeah! Who brings weapons to school on a daily-bases anyway!?'' Yelled Xion. Axel sighed and scratched his head.

''First of all; they are called 'Chakrams' and secondly; everyone should carry weapons with them! If you 'girls' don't do that, it's no wonder why others would mistake you as weak.'' He said non-chalantly.

''WHAT!'' After that one word, Namin_e' _and Xion tackled Axel to the ground while punching and kicking him. A ruckus was started. A few kids gathered around while Roxas backed away and turned around to accidentally bump into Sora.

''Hey Roxas! I got our schedules, what happened over there?'' He asked, staring at the crowed cheering on the fighting three.

''Um, It's a long story. . .''He said rubbing his head. Sora shrugged then turned his attention back to his brother. ''Well here,'' Sora handed Roxas a piece of paper with classes on it. ''It's your schedule!'' Sora finished saying with a smile. He then placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

''I'll take you to your first class.'' With that, Sora and Roxas began to walk down the hall until . . .

''Sora! Sora Leonheart! Long time no see!'' Both boys turned to see a mob of kids running towards them. It was to late to do anything for the mob made a circle around them.

''Leonheart! What do you plan to do with the soccer club now that your captain?'' Asked one kid.

''Wait! Do you think you'll be able to pull the team into a winning streak this year?'' Asked another.

''I bet you'll pull threw for everyone huh Sora?'' Asked a third kid. Apparently Sora was quite popular for being head Captain of the soccer club. Roxas was pushed out of the crowed while Sora was being dragged down the hall.

''Roxas! I'm sorry!'' Yelled Sora as he faded away with all the other kids. Roxas sighed as he looked over his schedule and started to walk to his first period class. Excitingly for Roxas, his first period class was music class. Roxas adored singing and a bit of piano playing, so maybe this would be good for him. As he stepped in the room, he was greeted by a guy with blonde dirty Mohawk hair. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a sitar in his hand.

''Yo! Spikey blonde! Welcome to music class,'' He said while stringing his Sitar. ''The names Demyx and I'm the music teacher of this fine music room.'' Roxas looked around and spotted a lot of instruments. A nice piano, electrical guitars that hung up on each side of the walls, even a neat DJ booth that was in the back. It looked more like a music studio than a room.

''Wow, there are a lot of instruments here.'' Roxas said as he gazed around the room.

''Aha! Well, it is a music room. Here, let me see your schedule.''

With no hesitation, Roxas handed him the paper in his hands.

''Nice, looks like you'll be having this class for two whole hours! You my man, deserve a solo from yours truly!''

With that; Demyx jumped on a large Amp and played his sitar like a professional. He jumped off and launched a musical note that might have shaken the whole school.

''Don't be shy little man, take your pick at an instrument and play it with soul!''

Roxas did so and chose the piano. He sat down and played different tunes. The class was empty, not a soul in the room. Not many people signed up for this class. Demyx simply strung his sitar while Roxas continues playing. Guess Demyx wont be teaching how to read music yet. . .

* * *

**I hope this wasn't TOO long! :P Review? Please? QWQ**


	3. Chapter 3: Beatings may lead to death

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Is this love?**

**Chapter 3**

**Beatings may lead to death**

**Lunch Time! Sitting and eating. ..**

''Sora, Your brother looks so lonely all by him-self . . .''Said Kairi as her, Riku and Sora ate lunch together. Sora turned in the direction that Kairi was facing and saw his little brother sitting alone with his lunch and his DS. Eating with one hand and playing with the other.

Sora didn't even realize that Roxas was in the lunch room! He was so busy catching up with everyone that he completely forgot. Sora shuttered the thought of him completely forgetting about Roxas. He sighed deeply.

''I should go and invite him over. . .'' Upon saying that, Sora got up and walked over to the empty table that Roxas was sitting at. Though as Sora walked closer, he saw that Roxas had a bruised eye.

''Roxas!'' Yelled Sora. The blonde flinched upon realizing that Sora was right in front of him. Sora bent down and lightly placed his hand on Roxas' face.

''What happened?'' He asked in worry. Roxas turned his eyes away from his brother.

''Well . . .'' Roxas began, yet he felt hesitation so decided not to say. Instead he slapped Sora's hand away and ran out of the cafeteria saying;''I'm fine, nothing happened.''

''Roxas wait!'' Yet Sora's words were in vain for Roxas had already left. Sora starred blankly at the lunchroom doors that Roxas just left through.

'_Roxas, why didn't he want to tell me?' _Sora thought. Without noticing, Riku was beside Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Cheer-up! I'm sure he'll be fine.'' Riku said.

''Yeah but still . . .'' Sora said as he sighed.

**Flash-back! Roxas' POV**

Wow, it's lunchtime already? I cant believe it, this day has been going so smooth. I slowly stretch as I walk around the school, looking for the cafeteria. This school is so big that I've been getting lost at every turn. My classes have all been interesting but so far, I like music class the best.

Maybe Home-economics but Mr. Vexen should not be the teacher. He gives off a mad-scientist vibe. Who puts a mad-scientist in charge of a cooking class? As I finally arrive at two double doors, I spot four guys and a girl about to beat up a boy with wavy blonde hair. He's on the floor flinching like crazy.

''Seifer! Quit pounding on me, I don't have any more money!'' He yelled to the bully who had a skullcap on. The bully simply crushed his knuckles, grabbed the boy and slammed him against the wall.

''That's not my problem Freshy, now pay the price!'' I gasped as the bully was about to punch the kid. I ran yelling; ''Hey!'' Instantly they all turned around.

''And just who the hell are you!?'' Yelled the bully. I pushed him down from my running speed. He dropped to the ground while dropping the other kid. He ran away while yelling ''thanks.'' The bully was pulled up by his gang and got right up into my face.

''Well, what do we have here, a Freshy sticking up for another Freshy? You got some nerve shorty!'' He yelled loudly. He spat and began to speak again.

''Do you even know who we are? You should've heard from us in middle school.'' I starred at him in anger.

''It doesn't matter who you are! That doesn't give you the right to bully some one!'' I yelled back. After I said those words, I immediately regretted them because instantly, out of the blue he punched me right in the face. Hard enough to knock me down and bruise my eye.

''Yeah! You showed him Siefer, y know?'' Said the tall jock guy. ''Dude, shut-up! Oh and that was just the tip of the ice-burg freshy; Your doomed! Just so you kow, the names Siefer and his crew!''

Seifer and his. . .posy, glared at me as they walked over my body and strolled down the hallway. Guess they already ate lunch. I slowly pull myself up and limp to the bathroom. I stare at my self in the mirror. God my eye looks so jacked up! Well, no fixing it now. I sigh as I leave and enter the lunchroom but then I stopped and realized something.

Sora will be there. I don't want him to see me like this! If he does see me and I tell him everything, he'll think I cant win my own battles. I gotta be tough, I know he wont be around forever to fight my battles, So I should start now. I casually walk towards the food bar, grab my food and sit in a corner away from everyone else.

I want to avoid Sora as much as possible. Though I jumped upon realizing he was right in front of me.

''Roxas! What happened?'' He said as he place his hand on my face.

''I. . .well. .''I began but decided not to finish. I slapped his hand and ran away. I hope he doesn't follow me.

**End of flash back!**

**=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=**

**Gym class, Last class of the day for Roxas! His POV**

Ok, so this is my last class of the day? Great; one simply cannot go on without Physical Education. I sigh as I leave the locker/changing room. As I walk into the gym, I was almost hit by a flying dodge ball. I dodged it by rolling out of the way.

''Sorry Freshy, I missed!''

Who yelled that? Of-course I look up to see Seifer yelling that. I walk over to the other freshmen on the other side of the gym. The coach comes out and blows a whistle.

''Alight Maggots! As an official 'welcome to high school' greeting, were splitting up in teams. Freshmen vs. Vets GO!''

Instantly, every kid was throwing dodge-balls at each other. I slowly walked away and hid under the bleachers while watching.

''Where are you Leonheart?'' I hear Seifer yell. Wait, how does he know my last name?

''Come out so I can pound ya!'' I shiver a bit upon hearing those words but I still keep quite as the dodge-ball war continued.

I counted down looking at the clock until the bell rang.

*RIIIIIIIIING*

Finally! I slowly move out of the bleachers, only to be grabbed by Seifer.

''Yo Leonheart, thought you could hide their all period?'' I flinched as he held me by his fists.

''How do you know my last name?'' I asked.

''Words travel fast, If I'd had known sooner, I would've messed you up from the second we met.''

What the flip? Does he and my brother have a quarrel or something? With no time to think I head-butted him. He let me go and I ran. I ran out of the school and headed home as fast as I could. Not even thinking that my brother could drive me home. Not even thinking that He could save me, not even thinking that anyone could save me.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Dusk, Sunset. . .Still Roxas' POV**

How long have I been running? I'm not sure. My legs are starting to hurt but I cant stop. Seifer and his gang are right behind me. I just cant stop.

''Leonheart, your dead!'' Those are the words he kept repeating. That's all the motivation I need to not stop. As I hear those words fade away, I realize that I'm way ahead of Seifer. I stop to take a breather. I noticed that I've stopped in front of the sunset bridge.

The bridge that me and my brother crossed in order to get to school. I walk over to the side of the bridge and gaze at the sunset. The shallow water reflected beautifully from the sun.

''Hey Leonheart! Quit running!'' I turn to realize that Seifer and his crew weren't to far behind. Without hesitation, I dived right over the bridge and crashed into the water. I admit, it hurt a bit, falling from a 25ft drop. I swam underneath the bridge and kept quite.

I heard the footsteps of the bullies who were trying to beat me up.

''Aw, what happened to the Leonheart y know?'' Instantly I hear a slap.

''Shut-up you moron!'' I hear Seifer say. I flinch as I see Seifer's shadow in the water. Crap! Is he gonna find me down here? I hear my heart racing from fear. It subsides as his shadow moves away.

''I don't know where you are Leonheart but your dead once I find you, YOU HEAR ME!?"' I heard Siefer yell as he stomped on the bridge causing a brick from underneath to land on my head.

*Break*

Just like that I felt horrible pain. I suddenly feel myself falling deep down in the water, unable to move cause of the pain. I slowly black-out. Before I do, I see a shadowy figure trying to pull me out. Oh God . . .am I dying? Is this shadowy figure death? I close my eyes and fall unconscious.

* * *

**So, reviews? Anyone? QWQ**


	4. Chapter 4: How I met you

**No reviews yet. Oh well, I shall keep on posting! :D**

* * *

**Is this Love?**

**Chapter 4**

**How I met You( Am not a good title namer :P)**

**Roxas' Pov**

''Hey, hey!''

_A voice, I hear a voice. . . ._

''Wake-up!''

_It's kind of muffled to hear but. . .I can hear it._

''Yo, wake-up!''

I slowly open my eyes to see a shadowy figure. I blink them more and realize that it's a person hovering over me. He slowly came into form. A guy with spikey orange hair, purple headphones and a purple shirt to match his silver/white shorts.

''It's about time you woke up!'' He yelled. I slowly move, realizing I'm drenched. I cough a bit upon sitting up.

''What happened?'' I asked while rubbing my head.

''Well, a brick fell on your head. Knocked you out cold! You would've been left for dead by now.''

I gasped at those words.

''Dead?''

''Yeah, I assumed that you couldn't swim unconsciously, so I saved you, performed CPR and within20 minutes, you woke up. Oh by the way, you owe me since I saved your life and all.'' He finished while patting me on the back. I coughed up water. I was still kind of shaken, but I slowly got up.

''Thanks for the save, I guess I do owe you.'' I said with a slight smile.

''Yeah, yeah don't look to deep about it. Anyway, about that. . .''

I gulped, thinking of what he could possibly want.

''Help me find my cat Boskow. He's holding his breath under water under this bridge right now. That sneaky cat always loves to play hide-in-sneak.''

I watched as he bends down, moves his hands around in the lake, actually searching. Is he serious? I know all animals can swim but a cat that loves to hold it's breath underwater? That's new to me. I sigh and start to look with him.

''So let me get this strait, you taught your cat how to hold it's breath underwater?'' I asked. He shrugged.

''Well, yeah. That's the only way he'd learn to love it. This means less of a hard time to give him a bath.'' He responded back. Oh, I never thought about it like that. *SPLASH* Out of nowhere, a cat with orange stripes jumped out of the lake and jumped onto me, making me fall into the water.

''Boskow!'' I hear the guy yell. I spat out water as I sat up with Boskow the cat on my head. ''Aww, how cute, he likes you~!'' He said in a sarcastic way.

''Hardy, har, har.'' I say as stand up with his cat in my hands. ''Well, since I helped you find your cat, I say you owe me now.'' I said with a slick smile. He simply smirked.

''You know, for a kid who looks beat-up, you try to seem cool about it.'' He said while taking his cat out of my hands. I froze and looked down at the bruises all over my arms. I guess the water bruised me up bad.

''Eh, Ok; Come on, I'll take you home.'' Said the headphone wearer. I made an angry face. Wasn't I supposed to be the one requesting? I sigh as I follow him and we both walk down the bridge together. It was kind of quiet as we walked over the bridge. I broke the silence by speaking first.

''So, uh, wha-''

''What happened to you? I usually hang under the bridge all the time. I never see a soul. . .'' He said interrupting me.

''Well, I was being bullied. They were chasing me down, it seemed logical at the time to hide under it.'' Wait, why was I so calm about telling some stranger about my situation, but not my older brother? Is it odd that . . .I find comfort like that? Also, this kid is freaking rude! Interrupting me like that.

More silence formed. I got agitated. What else could we possibly talk about? I glance at him at he walks. He looks as if he's in his own little world. I wonder what he could be thinking about? Then it hit me, he's wearing headphones so maybe . . .

''Do you like music?'' He turned his head, looked at me and questioned. . .

''What kind of music?'' I could hear the curiosity in his voice. My eyes lit up as I realized we had something in common. Time passed as we talked about this one subject. As we talked, I couldn't help but notice that he shinned a bit as the sun set went down. He looked, handsome. His cerulean blue eyes shined brighter than the sunset. Whoa! Why did I just think that?

''Hey, is this your house?'' He said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around. Only to realize that it was dark. No sun, no sun-set, what the hek happened to it all? Also, that he was right; An angry Sora and an angry mother were outside waiting for me in the garage. Oh crap, I'm in trouble. I sigh deeply.

''Man, they don't look to happy to see you.'' Said the spikey headed boy to me. I hang my head down and slowly walk up to the drive-way. I suddenly felt the spikey guys presence of him turning around and walking away.

''Hey, wait!'' I yell. He then turned around and starred at me. I suddenly got lost in his eyes. They, looked so lonely.

''What?'' He said, snapping me out of it.

''Well,'' I blushed a bit and scratched my head.

''I was wondering if we could hang-out . .sometime . .'' He looked at me with a confused look. His eyes suddenly sparkled, like a kid looking at candy in a candy shop. He blinked and grunted, I guess trying to get rid of that adorable look he had.

''Eh, maybe.'' He said as he turned around and walked away without saying anymore. I stare in the distance as he slowly faded away. I wonder, have I made a new friend?

''ROXAS MARVEL LEONHEART, GET YOUR ASS IN THIS GARAGE THIS INSANT!'' Yelled my mom.

Without hesitation, I ran up there and was slapped by both Sora and my mom. I walked inside with both of them yelling at me. When dinner was ready, I ate while mom continued to yell. Sora kept quiet, only focusing on eating. To me, his silence was worse then moms yelling.

Finally, after dinner was over, I got the scolding of a life-time. After that, I dragged myself upstairs, still in painful bruises from painful slaps and that fall from the bridge. I go into my room and drop my body onto the bed. I sigh as I slowly drift off to sleep, though that was about to be ruined. *Creek*

I heard my door open.

''Roxas, I wanted to talk to you.'' I hear Sora say. I yawn and slowly sit up.

''What is it?''

He then walks over and sits right down next to me. He pulls me into a hugging embrace. ''Roxas, I was worried sick about you.. .'' He said, as he pulled me in tighter. I sigh deeply.

''I know, you told me like 45 times before I came into the house.'' I said in a annoyed tone of voice.

''Roxas, I'm serious. When you didn't show up at my car today, I freaked. When I got home and found out you weren't here, I freaked. In-fact, the second I saw you with your first bruise, I was worried all day about you.'' I gasped and wiggled out of his embrace, pushing him back.

''You know about my other bruises?'' I say in shock. He then caressed his hand on my cheek.

''Yes Roxas, that's why I was on you just as bad as mom was. . .''

I dangled my head in shame. I never wanted to show weakness in front of people, let alone my brother.

''I . . .'' I wanted to speak yet at the same time I didn't want to. One part of me wants to just break down and start crying into Sora's arms. The other part of me wants to hold in the tears and tell him he has nothing to worry about. I do the second part. I blink slowly trying to suck up the tears from my eyes.

Instead a tear falls right out of the corner. I'm sure he saw it. I regretted every second. What came next surprised me. Sora pulled me into another embrace and slowly rubbed my back. I sobbed a bit; still trying to hold back the tears.

''Shh. . .It's ok Roxas, I'm here. . .'' Sora whispered. I quickly pulled back. This time my evasion was stopped. Sora wasn't letting this point, I felt like a teddy-bear who would be dead if it tried to escape. I moved my head to meet my face to Sora's.

''That's just it! I know you cant always be there for me. The minute you got snatched away from me today, I realized that we wont always be together like this. That's why . . .I . . .''

Ok, I could tell him now, that I was bullied, picked on, had a very half good and bad day but. . . .

''I . .'' I couldn't do it. Suddenly, Sora formed a slight smile on his face, let me go from the embrace and ruffled my hair.

''It's ok, I understand Roxas. Just promise me that if you ever find yourself in a tuff situation, tell me. As long as I'm here; your top priority, ok?'' I nodded in response. Sora gently kissed me on the cheek and left my room. I sigh and roll my eyes ad I flop back on my bed. I understand what Sora is saying but still, I think I can try to take the bullies on. As I drift off to sleep, I realize something. I never found out the spikey orange haired guys name. . .

* * *

**Alright!**

**Roxas: WHAT THE HELL!? Why am I so wimpy?**

**Sora: Well, you are Uke Roxas. . . **

**Roxas: That doesn't mean JACK!**

**Sweet: Roxas, chill!**

**Neku: WHY AM I HERE? You never even played my game before!**

**Sweet: Well, I am so sorry! I have been very busy! I will buy it and play it someday. . . .RXR please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll be your friend

**Sweet: NEKU!**

**Neku: What?**

**Sweet: Your game is to freakin' expensive!**

**Neku: How?!**

**Sweet: ARE YOU KIDDING? 24.70$! And no, I didn't go to game stop. I never have time for that. I looked it up on eBay and amazon! **

**Roxas: Pfft. That's not a lot. . . .**

**Sweet: AHAHHA! QWQ Yes, yes it is. **

* * *

**Is this Love?**

**chapter 5**

**I'll be your friend~!**

**The next day, In school- Roxas' P.O.V**

I searched all day for the orange-haired guy. After every break from class change but still, I couldn't find him. As I arrived to the lunchroom, I grab my food and walk down every table looking for him. Still, no sign of him. I sigh and sit down at an empty lunch table. I grab my fork and start to pick at the rib-sandwich that laid on my trey. Or. . .was it a hamburger?

It's hard to tell what this horrible cafeteria food is everyday. I sulked in my seat eating the bizarre mystery meat. As I sat here, a group of kids walk up to me. A girl with brown hair in orange/yellow clothing, a guy with spiked brown hair wearing a jogging outfit and the guy I helped out the other day, with blonde wavy hair wearing cargo army clothes.(Some people like to be rebellious and wear their own clothes to school!)

''Hey! I didn't thank you for properly for saving me the other day.'' Said the cargo wearing blonde.

''No prob.'' I said with a slight smile.

''So what's your name?'' He asked,

''Roxas, yours?''

''My names Hayner. These two are Pence and Olette. Mind if we take a seat?'' I nodded. From that point, we all talked to each other until the lunch bell rang.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

''Roxas, are you riding or walking?'' Sora asked. It was the end of the day and Sora had his Ferrari ready to go. I couldn't go with him. I wanted to walk to clear my head.

''Nah, I'll walk.'' I say with a confident smile. Sora sighs.

''Just be careful ok?'' I nodded and Sora drove off.

I clinch my back-pack and begin to walk off, only to be grabbed by, of all people, Seifer.

''Oh-ho! Hey little Leon. Thought I forgot about you huh?'' He said smugly. He readied his fists to punch me. I stomped on his foot and ran as he let me go.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

I stop to look around and see that I've made it to the sunset bridge again. God! I don't even feel tired this time! Guess P.E. does pay off.

''Hey! Your not loosing us again!'' I turn and who's right behind me? Seifer! How the hell did he catch up to me so fast? I start to run again, only to collapse from fatigue. Ok, I take it back, P.E. does NOT pay off.

''Awww, Your all tuckered out.'' Seifer says as he summons the tall guy to pick me up and hang me upside down. He then places me over the bridge. I freak out a bit as everything looks upside down.

''T-there's no point in dropping me! It's only a 25ft drop lake!'' I screamed.

''Pfft. Were not goanna drop you, were goanna use you as a bat to hit this bridge y know?'' Chuckled the Jock idiot. I braced for impact as he swung me. I looked at the crescent bridge and closed my eyes. *BLAM* Total silence. I didn't feel my head in pain. I didn't feel any pain. Wait, I did hit something right? Or, did I just hear it in my head?

I slowly open my eyes to see that the jock is frozen.

''Pull up the kid slowly Rai.'' I hear a voice say. Wait, I know that voice.

The jock, I guess known as Rai(Whatever), slowly lifted me up from the bridge. As he did, I saw the head-phones guy with a knife around his throat.

''Ok, drop him.'' *Plop*

Just like that, I was safe on the pavement bridge. In pain from the sudden crash to pavement, but was ok.

''Well,well, well, look who came back; The all time bad-boy Neku!'' Yelled Seifer.

So that's his name. Kind of reminds me of the word echo.

''Stop picking on people, leave now or else.'' Neku said, as he backed into a fighting stance.

''What? That's how you greet your friends?'' Seifer yelled in rage.

''Last time I checked, that ship sailed.'' Neku responded back. Seifer spat on the ground, then called his crew over.

''Ok, I see how it is. We'll bounce for now.'' With that the crew left. Out of sight, out of mind.

''Your welcome.'' Neku said as he helped me up. He turned and began to walk away. I quckly grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't leave. He turned around to look at me.

''I . . just wanted to say, thank you.'' I said in a blush. Wait, why am I blushing? He sighed.

''Your not goanna get all mushy on me are you?'' He asked.

''Pfft. No but I was wondering if we could hang. . .'' I asked. He simply shrugged.

''I guess I got nothing better to do.'' I smiled and grabbed his hand and led us to the nearest Ice-cream stand.(OMG WHY IS THIS RHYMING? QWQ)

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

We sat together on this neat clock tower I found a few years ago. It has a nice view of the sunset and a tiny little train ram that moves around in the distance. We sat together while eating yummy sea-salt ice cream.

''Say, Neku?'' He looked up at me.

''What school do you go to?'' He smirked.

''I don't go to school. I dropped out.''

I jumped at his outburst.

''What! Why?'' He shrugged.

''Just didn't want to do it anymore.''

I elbowed him.

''Come on! You should really go back, schools important. What grade would you be in?'' I asked.

''10th, a Sophomore.'' He said while taking a lick from his popsicle.

''Well, you should come back.'' He looked at me with a glare.

''Give me one good reason. Other than the fact that schools important.''

I bit my lip to think.

''Well, I do owe you again so this is how I'll repay you. Start going to school again and I'll be your friend!'' I said in a smile. He then looked at me again with those sparkly blue eyes. The kid in the candy shop eyes. so sweet and cute looking. His expression changed as he huffed and stared out in the distance.

''Fine but don't think I'm desperate for friends. I'm just going back so you wont get beaten to a pulp, from bullies like Seifer.'' He said obnoxiously. I think I'll take that as a 'Yes, I'd like to be your friend.'

* * *

**DONE! I hope you guys like it so far~! **

**Neku: I'm not cute! I'm freakin' Seme, I'M HANDSOM!**

**Sweet: Your over reacting. . . . -w-**

**Roxas: *Huggz Neku* Your so adorable~!**

**Neku: Roxas, get the freak off of me or I'm going to give you a black eye!**

**Sora: STAY AWAY FROM MY ROXIE NEKU! *Pulls out Kingdom Key* **

**Neku: You wanna fight? Bring it on!**

**Sweet: Guys, please, no fighting. . . QWQ**

**Roxas: Sweet, can I say it?**

**Sweet: Sure Roxas!**

**Roxas: RXR Please~! **


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors of Judgement

**Hello~! Here's another chapter!**

**For people who are confused about this next chapter, Neku told Roxas that he would start school again next Monday. So now it is officially the next Monday!**

* * *

**Is this love?**

**Chapter 6**

**Rumors of Judgment**

_**Monday. . .(I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!)**_

Ever since last Tuesday, Neku and Roxas always hung out at the clock tower. With Neku by his side, Seifer and his crew backed-offed, for now. Sora gave Roxas a bit of space, though he's actually had no choice due to so much stuff going on in his junior year. It's now officially the second week of school. A brand new Monday starts.

We join Roxas in his first period class. He idly waits on the piano, wondering what classes Neku would be in. He did hear that his first period class would be music.

''Yo Roxas, you in there man?'' Asked Demyx.

''What? Oh, yeah sorry Demyx. I was thinking about something.'' He said now gazing at the piano. Roxas had to wonder. He wondered If Neku didn't wanna be his friend. This was the perfect time to prove it. All those hanging out days probably meant nothing.

Suddenly, the doors of the music room opened. Neku opened them. He slowly walked in and gazed at Roxas and Demyx.

''Your here!'' Yelled Roxas as he jumped from the piano seat. He rushed over and hugged Neku. Neku blushed a bit and stood still, not sure what to do.

''Aw, you guys must be tight! Who's your friend Roxas?'' Said Demyx as he walked over to the hugging pair. Demyx froze as he and Neku stared directly at each-other.

''Whoa! I never thought I'd see you again Neku!'' Demyx said in a smile.

Roxas, still hugging Neku, turned his head to face Demyx.

''You two know each-other?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I've known this kid since middle school. He missed all of freshmen year. Dropping out after one month of high school, I thought you went AWOL man!''

Neku lightly pushed Roxas off-out the way and walked up to Demyx.

''Didn't go AWOL Dem, just needed a break.'' He said coldly.

''You stayin'?''

''Pfft. Maybe, not sure.'' Neku shrugged upon saying this. Demyx then patted him on the back.

''Well, welcome back my main music beat man. Feel like spinin' the turn-tables?''

Neku nodded and headed over to the DJ booth. He went in and spun the disks. The music was up-to-beat. Demyx and Roxas bopped their heads in unison to the musician.

''Man! I missed this guy. I hope he stays.'' Demyx said. Roxas wasn't listening. He was tuned in on Neku spinning the turn-tables. He thought it was funny how he liked classical music while Neku liked hip-hop. Even though both could mix up rhythms' from time to time. Demyx grabbed Roxas' shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

''Think you can keep him around Roxas?'' He said in a wink. It was as if Demyx knew he was the reason he came back. Roxas sighed in a bit of sadness.

''I doubt it. With his attitude, he'll probably leave at the end of the day.'' Roxas said.

''I don't know, he kind of lit up when you gave him that hug earlier.'' Said Demyx in a quick low tone.

''What?'' Roxas asked.

''Nothing~!'' Demyx said in a sneaky smile. Roxas saw this but decided to ignore it. He walked over to the piano and began to play.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=..=.=.=.=**

**Home economics class~! Normal P.O.V**

''Alright everyone, welcome to cooking class! If you cant remember from last week, I am Mr. Vexen. I was once a mere Sub last week but now I am a permanent teacher of this class. My profession is science but Cooking works just as well. It will be an honor to experiment on fabulous foods with you all! Ah hahah. BWAAHAHAHAAHHA!''Said Mr. Vexen.

Information was confirmed. Mr. Vexen was indeed a mad scientist. Does Cooking seriously come close to experimenting with test tubes and what not? Guess that could be the only reason to put a scientist in charge of a cooking class. Roxas sighed at the thought as he stared at the sack of flower that laid in front of him. He sat in a two table desk. He was alone and had no partner. He looked around and saw others paired off but not him.

''Oh, I almost forgot. We have a new student joining this Class, Neku Sakuraba.'' Said the teacher, gesturing his hand to the door.

Stepping in was of course, Neku. Nothing changed from the time Roxas saw him from the music room. He still had his casual uniform on with his purple head-phones. Roxas lit-up a bit at the sight of Neku.

''You may take a seat where-ever you want.'' Said Vexen,Neku walked through the rows. Soon enough he spotted Roxas waving his hand to get his attention. Neku sighed as he walked over and sat next to the anxious Roxas.

''Neku, your in this class to?'' Roxas asked.

''Yeah, its a skill I kind of know. Brushing up on it is important.'' He said. Roxas rolled his eyes.

''Oh yeah. The wonders of cooking. . .'' Roxas said sarcastically.

*SLAM*

Mr. Vexen smashed his ruler on the bored, making sure everyone was paying attention.

''Alright class this is your assignment; Make me an awesome cake within a week. NOT just any cake, a unique cake. You are partnered up with the person next to you. GO! Class will be dismissed in 3,2,1. . . MUAAHAHAHAA!''

*RIIING*

The classroom cleared within seconds.

''Come on Neku, you can sit with me and my other friends at lunch.'' Said Roxas as his hand slowly wrapped itself around Neku's,while they walked out of class.

''Fine, just don't hold my hand.'' Neku said as he pulled his hand away from Roxas'. Roxas scratched his head and blushed.

''Sorry. . . .''He said.

**At Lunch Normal P.O.V**

As Roxas and Neku walked into the lunchroom, they got a lot of stares and glares. Roxas and Neku darted around in confusion.

''What the hell are they looking at?'' Roxas asked. Neku didn't answer. He knew why people were starring and glaring, some were even whispering. It was because of him. Every face had a bit of fear on them. As Roxas and Neku grabbed their lunch, they headed towards Hayner and the gang. The gang waved them down.

''Hey guys.'' Roxas said, as he sit next to them. Neku sat right beside him.

''Su'p Roxas! Who's your. . . .'' Hayners words stopped as he froze in fear upon seeing Neku. Olette and Pence did the same.

''Guys this is Neku.'' Roxas said. Neku lightly held his hand up in a waving position and it sent chills down all of their spines. Roxas was chowing down on his food until he noticed the bizzare tension around the lunch room. Roxas glanced around, realizing how many people were glaring at his table. He looked at Hayner and the gang and realized it was Neku that they, plus everyone else was starring at.

''What's wrong with you guys?'' Asked Roxas.

''Dum, well. . .uh. . .'' Hayner kept stuttering. He rubbed his head and tried to speak louder.

''Roxas can we talk to you for a sec, in private?'' Hayner whispered. Roxas nodded and instantly, Hayner grabbed him away from the table. Pence and Olette followed in pursuit.

''Hello? Are you crazy? Don't you know who that is?'' Hayner asked in anger.

''Uh, his names Neku Sakuraba. What about him?'' Roxas asked, now annoyed.

''Didn't you hear? Neku's a bad boy! He was once apart of Seifer and his crew. Not to mention the incident Last year.''

Roxas Looked at the blonde boy in confusion.

''Incident?''

Yeah, last year Neku was arrested for robbery.'' Said Pence.

''No, it was for murder.'' Said Olette.

''Your both wrong! It was for robbery and murder, plus I heard it was also the reason he never finished freshman year.'' Said Hayner.

The three argued over it. Neku had pretty good hearing so he was hearing all of it.

''Look guys, Neku seems cool. So don't sweat over rumors until you actually get to know him.'' Roxas said in Neku's defense.

''Hey, were just saying that those aren't rumors! These are stone cold facts. This guy could seriously be a menace! I'm sorry Roxas but knowing all that stuff, I cant hang with that guy.'' Hayner slightly backed away, Pench and Olette did the same.

''You have a choice Roxas, us or him.'' Finished Olette and Pence in Unison. Suddenly, Neku got up, threw his uneaten tray away and began walking out of the cafeteria.

''Neku wait!'' Roxas yelled. He began to follow Neku until Hayner grabbed his shoulder, motioning him to stay. Roxas brushed off his hand and said. . . .

''I guess were done. You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them.'' With that, Roxas continued to follow Neku.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.==..=.==..=.=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

''You know, you didn't have to come. I left so you could hang out with your friends.'' Neku said as he bit into his sandwich. Neku and Roxas sat together, eating mainly Roxas' lunch. Lucky, Roxas bought two sandwiches before he left the lunchroom. He shared the other one with Neku. They ate on a nice patio set that was placed on the roof of the school.

It was nice. Not a soul in sight. A quiet, peaceful place.

''No, your my friend too, and if they cant except you as my friend, then their not my real friends.'' Roxas said in muffles. Neku sighed and wondered if this kid was as stubborn as he was. Roxas swallowed his food and started to speak.

''So you wanna hang out today or work on the project, or. . . .''Neku shook his head.

''I cant do anything after school today. I have to work which takes all night, so we'll have to work on the project tomorrow.'' He said.

''Oh ok, what type of job do you have?''

''I work at the mini-market down the road.'' He said as he continued to eat.

*RIIING* The bell rang.

Neku got up and stretched. ''Well, I guess we better head to our classes.'' Roxas nodded and slowly picked up his trash from the table.

''Oh and by the way,'' Neku said. He moved his hand to Roxas' head and ruffled his hair. ''Thanks for the sandwich. I know you bought it for me.'' Roxas blushed and made an angry face.

''I did not! I just thought I would get extra hungry. . .'' He said lowly. Neku smirked and walked away, out the roof door. Roxas scoffed and slowly slicked his hair back in attempt to fix it. At this moment, he didn't know why, but he felt a skip of his heart when Neku ruffled his hair.

* * *

**RXR Please~!**


	7. Chapter 7: No time together, ever

**Here you go~!**

**Roxas and Neku: NO!**

**Sweet: QWQ You guys are so mean. . .**

* * *

**Is this love?**

**Chapter 7**

**No time together, ever**

**In the halls. . . Normal P.O.V**

''Yo Sora, why did your little brother leave so suddenly?'' Asked Riku.

Sora, Kairi and Riku walked the halls after lunch was over. Sora looked at his friend in confusion.

''Roxas, left lunch early?'' Sora asked.

''Yeah, he left with this new kid. Neko Subaki, I think that was his name?'' Said Kairi in wonder.

''No, its Neku Sakuraba and he's totally a bad kid! Sora, you should watch over your brother more closely. This kid might lead him down a wrong path.'' Riku said.

Sora pondered the thought. He knew he was giving his brother space but was it to much space? No, no. Everyone needs time alone once in a while. Though, the past few days have felt distant to Sora. He missed hugging him, kissing him. He wondered if his brother felt the same way. He'll talk to him about it when they drive home together.

''Sora! Riku!'' Yelled voices from the hall.

The group looked around and saw the school paparazzi walking up to them.

''You two! We have to get screen-shots for the schools sports cover. Come with us!'' Yelled one of them. Without having a choice in the matter, Riku and Sora were grabbed and dragged down the hallway.

''Wait! What about our other classes?'' Asked Sora.

''Don't worry, both of you are dismissed from the rest of your classes for this!'' Sais one of the paparazzi kids.

Kairi sighed and waved goodbye to them as Riku and Sora phased away down the hall. Sora sighed in sadness. Guess he wont be able to give Roxas that ride.

**=.=.=..=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Driving home! Night fall, basically Sora's P.O.V **

I cant believe that the picture thing took longer than I expected! God, I promised Roxas I would drive him home today! I didn't see him in the parking lot so I'm praying he made it home safely. I pull up into the driveway, hop out of the car and run to the porch. I open the door to face mom glaring at me angrily.

''Young man, explain to me how your brother got here before you.'' She said bitterly. I hung my head in shame.

''I'm sorry mom, I knew you wanted us both at home at the same time today.'' I said, scratching my head.

''Well, its ok this one time. Your lucky that someone was walking with him.'' I froze, someone was walking with Roxas?

''Who mom?''

''Oh a nice boy! He's a bit shy like Roxas yet you can tell he's distant. I can tell him and Roxas are becoming close. It's so sweet that he found a friend~!'' She chimed. She then looked at me in confusion.

''Dear, you look surprised. Didn't Roxas tell you about his new friend?''

''Well, no. I've been kind of distant: giving him his own space and all.'' I say in a shrug. She then placed her hand on the side of my face.

''Aw, that's sweet honey! I'm sure he appreciates it.'' She said pecking me on the cheek.

I give her a slight smile. I walk upstairs as I wave goodnight to my mom. On my way, I slowly walk into Roxas' room. I catch him fast asleep, slightly breathing heavily against his pillow. Oh he looks so cute! I slowly walk over and give him a peck on the cheek. I sigh in happiness as he smiles deeply. I tiptoe out and walk to my room. Maybe we can have brotherly time tomorrow Roxas.

* * *

**So . . . . ? RXR Pleaseamos~!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cake Situation

**So here's another chappy! I don't have much to say right now. . . **

* * *

**Is this Love?**

**Chapter 8**

** The Cake situation**

**Next Day! After noon Normal P.O.V**

Roxas is expecting Neku to come over in a few minutes with cooking ingredients. He prepped the kitchen with Bowels, mixers and pans. Mrs. Leonheart walked down stairs and was leaving.

''Hey mom. Going shopping?'' Asked Roxas.

''Yes dear, I'll be back soon. When your friend gets here, take care of yourselves ok?''

Roxas nodded in a smile. Being assured, she left out the door. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Roxas rushed to it. As he opened the door, Neku was on the other side with his usual school attire and purple headphones. He was carrying a box of sea-salt ice-cream.

''Hey Neku, Come in!'' Said Roxas as he lead him into the kitchen. Neku placed the box into the freezer. Roxas handed him an apron and lead him to the kitchen where the mixing pans laid.

''You can start by buttering the pans up.''Roxas said.

Neku washed his hands and started to do so. He glanced around the house a bit.

''Your house is nice.'' complemented Neku.

''Thanks, I'll put on some music.'' Said Roxas as he headed over to the old Juke-box that stood near his TV in the living room. He picked a song from the playlist and it started as soon as he walked backed into the kitchen. Miley Cyrus-We Cant Stop; started to play. . . .

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere. . . . _

_Hands in the air like we don't care. . . ._

_Cause we came to have so much fun now. . . ._

_Got somebody here might get some now. . . ._

_If your not ready to go home, can I get a hell no. . . ._

_Cause we gonna go all night, Till we see the sunlight alright. . ._

_So La da de da de, we like to party, dancin' with Molly, doin' whatever we want. . ._

_Cause this is our house, this is our rules and we cant stop(whoo), and we wont stop(whoo) . . ._

_Cant chu see it's we who own the night, cant chu see its we who bout that life . ._

_And we cant stop(whoo) And we wont stop(whoo). . . . ._

_We run things, things don't run we. . . ._

_Don't take nothin' from nobody, yeah. . . . ._

''You actually like this song?'' Asked Neku as it continued to play.

''Yeah. Do you not like it?'' Roxas said in a smile.

''It's kinda cool. ..'' Neku said in a shrug.

''Well, you gotta admit; It has a pretty good beat.'' Said Roxas while nudging Neku. Neku rolled his eyes and threw a spoon of flower at Roxas, making his face all white.

''Oh, I see how it is.'' Roxas picked up a hand full of flower and threw it at Neku. Instantly, his face was covered in white fluffy flower. Roxas giggled while Neku smirked.

''Oh, your gonna pay!'' Yelled Neku. Just like that, a flower war was started.

**=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Sora's P.O.V**

I sigh as I stretch from walking home. I decided not to drive today. Getting in shape for the new soccer season isn't going to be easy. I have to start somewhere. I finally see my house in distance range. Oh thank god! As I come close to the front door, I hear music and laughter. The hell? Are Roxas and mom throwing a party with out me or something?

I open the door to only to have my ears blown away by loud music. I turn it down on the juke-box to tune in on the laughter.

''Come on Neku! That's not fair!'' I hear Roxas shout. More laughter erupted. Where is it coming from? I hone in my senses realizing it's from the kitchen. I walk towards the kitchen, walk in to find Roxas crying of laughter on the floor. Why? That punk apparently named Neku that's why! He's right on top of him about to throw sugar in Roxas' face! I step in.

''Ahem!'' I say loudly, causing them both to stop and look. They both got up and sat on the bar-like seats that laid near the kitchen. Both covered in flower and looking ashamed for having so much fun.

''Hey Sora, this is Neku. . .'' Said Roxas pointing to him. Neku lightly waved but I simply glared at him angrily, which I knew sent shivers down his spine. When I saw him with MY Roxie, having fun, I felt a sting of pain in my heart. I turned my evil glare into a quick smile.

''Nice to meet you.'' I say.

''Like-wise.'' He responded back.

''So, what are you two doing in here?'' I asked curiously.

''Were baking a cake for Home-economics class.'' Roxas said as he spun around and grabbed a spoon, placing it into a bowl.

''Oh, so that's why you look so sweet. . .'' I say seductively. I then walk over and kiss my cover-coated flower brother on the mouth. No, I just don't kiss him, I deepen the kiss by moving my tongue into his mouth. Roxas was surprised and didn't have time to react. Funny, he tastes like Vanilla, even though he's covered in flower. I back off, leaving him in a blush. He quickly tried to wipe off my saliva from his mouth.

''Sora, can you not embarrass me when we have company over?'' He said in annoyance.

''Sorry Roxie! I just couldn't help myself. You look so sweet.'' I say with a smile. I turned to see Neku-as expected in shock. HA! I'm such a genius. He'll be less lenient now that he might think of Roxas differently.

''Well, I'm off. Gotta go do home work. Later you two!'' I say as I leave, giving Roxas a wink.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Uh. . .Roxas, that guy. Is he like, your boyfriend?'' Asked Neku. Roxas jolted in a confused look.

''What? No! He's my brother.''

Neku gasped in freight.

''You let your brother kiss you like that!?'' He yells.

''Yeah, we've been like that for years.'' Roxas said in a shrug.

Neku made a WTF face but in his mind he was screaming; ''What the hell?! I don't ever recall doing that with my brothers!'' Thought Neku. Though he pondered If he did or not. Flashes of him and his older brothers bloom in his head. He remembers hugs and goofy bro-mances, but never actually kissing in the mouth!

Neku banged his head on the counter-table from the confusion. How should he feel right now?

''Neku, you ok?'' Asked Roxas in concern. ''You could really crack your skull from banging on the table like that. . .''

Neku flopped up and shook his head.

''Y-yeah. Lets just get back to cooking. . '' He said, trying to shake the thought away. So the two began baking once more.

**2 Hours Later. . . .**

The cake was finished with it's awesome ice-cream sea salt pop sickles on top. Layered with vanilla icing and chocolate innards. The two boys were covered in head-to-toe in cookie dough but it was worth it. They sighed as they walked towards the couch and crashed on it for a quick nap. After a few more hours, Neku woke up to find Roxas sleeping on his shoulder. He couldn't help but gaze at him, even though he was covered in cookie dough and flower, he looked cute.

Neku couldn't help but smile at the site.

*creek*

The front door opened causing Neku to jump and wake up Roxas.

''Hey boys! Gosh, you two look like a total mess!'' Said Mrs. Leonheart who just entered the door. Roxas yawned, still half-sleep while Neku got off the couch and headed towards the door.

''Neku was it? If your hungry, you could join us for dinner if you'd like.'' Said Mrs. Leonheart.

''No thank you Mrs. Leonheart. I have somewhere to be, later Roxas.'' With that, Neku left out the door.

''Neku wait. . .'' Roxas said drowsily, yet it was to late.

''I guess he was in a hurry.'' Commented Mrs. Leonheart. She called Sora down to take the sleepy Roxas upstairs. Roxas was stripped down and thrown in the shower by Sora. This woke him up! After the shower, Roxas changed into his PJ's and crashed to sleep on the bed, to tired to eat dinner.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Friday, Project day! Home-economics' class. . .**

''Finally! I hope your ready class to present your awesome expiri- I mean, desserts! ROXAS! NEKU! You two are up first!'' Yelled Mr. Vexen. Both boys came up to the front of the room with their cake that they slaved over to make. Each holding one side of the cake.

''We present to you our sea-salt ice cream cake!'' Yelled Roxas. The cake sparkled, shimmered and shined. Mr. Vexen looked the cake up and down.

''Hmm, a job well done. A pluses for the both of you.''

Neku and Roxas high-fived each-other and started to laugh. Suddenly the bell rang. The two walked out of class first and talked while going to lunch.

''Neku, did you want to hang out this after noon?'' Asked Roxas.

''Guess so, the usual place?''

''Hmm, I'm thinking of a sleep-over at your place.''

Neku stopped walking, pausing in the hall-way. Head tilted down. Roxas kept forward until He noticed Neku had stopped walking.

''My place is to messy.'' He said coldly.

''Well, that's ok, mines probably got nothing on yours.'' Roxas said in a joke.

''It's just. . .well. . .I gotta go.'' Neku tried to run but Roxas grabbed his hand to stop him.

''Wait, how about a sleep-over at my place?'' Roxas asked in a smile.

''I just, don't do sleep-overs.'' Neku said finally. Is this an excuse maybe?

Roxas sighed and nodded at his friends arrogant words but respected them. He slowly was about to walk again while talking with Neku.

''Can you let go of my hand?'' Asked Neku. Roxas didn't even realize he was still holding it. His face flashed red quickly as he lets go of Neku's hand. Roxas simply laughed while Neku sighed as the two continued to walk to the lunchroom.

* * *

**Yeah! RXR if you want to! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Holidays are in session

**I hope you guys don't mind the time skip . . . QWQ**

* * *

**Is this Love?**

**Chapter 9**

**Holidays are in session**

**Three months later, Christmas week! Roxas' P.O.V**

It's been a while since me and Neku met underneath the bridge. It felt like it only happened yesterday. Time passes by and I cant believe we've written so many songs together. I sing, he plays an instrument. We even started thinking of having a band.

Though, I've noticed something about Neku. He may make sarcastic comments, he may smirk but I've never seen him laugh or actually smile. I sigh as I stare out the window of my room. Snow falls ever so slowly outside. My last week of school till my Christmas break. I fall back on my bed thinking. . .

Neku's never actually smiled. In fact, I still feel that feeling from him. The feeling of loneliness. Is Neku lonely? I sit-up and ponder on what I should do. I quickly face-palm myself. Duh! Buy him a Christmas present! Question, what would Neku possibly want? I run downstairs, and start to walk out the door but I'm stopped by someone. I look back to see that someone grabbed my shoulder.

''Sora. . .?'' I say. He gives me a warm smile.

''Hey Roxie, where are you going?'' He asked.

''I was going Christmas shopping. . .'' I say lowly. Then it hit me! I need to buy Sora and mom something too.

''I could drive you.'' Sora offered.

''No way Sora! I don't want you to see what I'm gonna get for you and mom.'' I answered back. He sighs in a sad tone, but quickly perked back up.

''Ok Roxas but one thing before you leave.. .''

I look at him in confusion. He pointed his finger up above us. The door had a missile-toe hanging over us. CRAP!

''Sora-'' Was only thing I could say as he pressed our lips together, crushing them into a kiss. I backed away, blushing like hell.

''HAHA! Got you!'' He said in a laugh.

''That wasn't funny!'' I yell in anger while he continued to laugh his head off.

''I'm sorry Roxie, I had to. Your just so cute when you blush.'' Sora said gazing at me with a smile plastered on his face.

I huff in anger. ''Well, If were done here, I should leave. . .'' I say as I once again start to walk out the door. Yet alas I am stopped again by Sora. He pulls me into a hug.

''Roxas, I feel like we barley see each-other anymore. Can we walk together around town? I promise I wont look at anything your buying.'' He pleaded.

I sigh as my brother ruffled my spikey blonde hair.

''Fine. . .''

He pushed me down and jumped for glee. Here I lay, on a pile of snow that has bloomed in my yard.

**=.=.=.=.=.=..==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

We walked hand in hand down the main-street, looking in shop windows. Each and every shop looked oh so pretty. I look in amazement at them, all decorated in Christmas lights. In and out from every store. It was pretty cool. Sora trailed beside me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but notice his content smile. I haven't seen that in a while.

I cradle his hand, it feels cold. He looks back at me and gives me his smile and I smile back. I admit, we were having fun. As we kept walking together, I spotted someone I knew in-front of a knickknack gift shop. The guy with spikey orange hair and headphones on. He had on his usual attire. Not a coat, nor a skully!(Skull-cap). He could get sick like that!

''Neku!'' I yell as I walk up to him. I notice he's starring at the window. I wonder is he shopping or something like that?

**Normal P.O.V**

Neku gazes into shop window. He sees the gift that his brother bought him when he was younger. A miniature golden toy Juke-box with Mickey mouse ears. He begins to have flash-backs of him and his brother.

**=.=.=..=.=.= Flash-back =.=.=..=.=.=.=**

_*5 years ago. . . ._

Neku and His older walk through town. It snows so lightly. The two brothers gaze at the other shops through town.

''Oh, Brother Joshi! I want that one!'' Yelled Mini Neku. His older brother Joshua looked into the same window he was gazing through.

''Ah, a mini Mickey Mouse Juke-box. Gosh, that's so retro Neku!'' He laughed at his little brother.

''Hmph. Well I think it's cool.'' Neku said in a huff.

''Ok, what should I get for the rest of the family?''

''I don't know but I know what I want!'' Said the spikey orange-haired boy with glee.

**=.=.=.=.=. End of flashback =.=.=..=.=.=**

'I'm shocked he bought it for me,'Thought Neku. 'To bad it-'

''Neku!'' He turned to see Roxas and his older brother walking his way. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now so he ran away before they could even reach him.

''Neku wait!'' Yelled Roxas, it was to late. Roxas turned his attention to what he was starring at in the window.

''A mini Juke-box? It has Mickey-mouse ears too. . .'' Said Roxas.

''Oooh, are you buying it Roxie?'' coed Sora.

''I thought you said you weren't going to look?'' Roxas said in anger.

''Oops, Ah heh heh!''

Roxas sighed and looked at the sky in thought. . .

'Why did you run away like that Neku?'

* * *

**RXR Please~! **


	10. Chapter 10: Parties and Worrying

**Oki~! More to come! GOD I suck at titles. . . QWQ**

* * *

**Is This love?**

**Chapter 10**

**Parties and Worrying **

_**Friday! In school, Normal P.O.V**_

Roxas plays Christmas songs on the piano while singing them.

_'Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree. . .'_

Yet every time he played and sang he just didn't feel right. Roxas stopped and sighed. He sat in music class wondering why he couldn't play correctly. He felt off on every note he sang. He was in class pretty early so it was just him and Demyx.

'What's wrong with me?' Thought Roxas. Then it hit him. Neku, He used to play while Roxas sang. Roxas decided to give Neku a break by leaving him alone, since he ran away from him on Sunday. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if he was ok.

''Say Demyx, I haven't seen Neku all week. Know anything?'' Asked Roxas.

''Well, I don't know if this is a trend he's startin' but every year, around this time he takes an early brake for Christmas. It doesn't hurt his grade or anything cause he makes up for it each year but I cant help but notice it's always a sad time for the kid.'' Demyx finished as he strung is Sitar.

Roxas pondered, wondering why. . .

**Later That Day. . .  **

''Hey Roxas, you should invite me to your Christmas party!'' Said Axel with a smile and an arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was lunch-time and it seemed so rare to catch Roxas alone at a table without Neku. Let alone to see them at all considering people still were afraid of Neku. Sora was having a Christmas party at a famous place called; Castle Oblivion.

His mom said that he could have a party but not a the house. So for the past few month's, Sora has been saving up to have such a special party! Axel saw this opportunity.

''First of all, it's my brothers party. Secondly; no way! You'd probably burn the whole place down!'' Roxas sais in anger. Axel dangled his head in disappointment.

''Aww, come on! Please?''

''I said no. Naminé and Xion can come.''

''YAH!'' Yelled the girls who magically appeared out of nowhere. Axel shook his head and sighed sadly.

''Man, your so cold Roxas-OUCH!'' Just like that, Naminé and Xion punched Axel in the arm, both arms.

''Be quiet Axel!'' Yelled the blonde.

''Yeah, Were stuck to you. If you try to insult Roxas, we might be uninvited to the Christmas party!'' Responded the short black haired girl. Axel growls.

''That's not fair! Your beatn' me up so you two wont look bad? GAH!'' And so, a fight had started. Roxas sighed as he got up, walked to another table and sat there. He stared out the window, beside the table, thinking of Neku.

**At Home . . .**

Roxas sighs as he stares at the mirror in the bathroom. He's dressed in black jeans with matching shoes and a warm black sweater vest. He hears a knock at the door.

''Roxas!'' Yelled his brother. ''Are you ready yet?''

''Actually, I'm gonna walk there if that's ok with you!'' Responded Roxas. Sora gasped on the other side.

''Wait, why?"

''I want to enjoy the snow! By myself. . .'' Roxas responded back.

Sora was growling angry. He wanted to just bust the door open and drag Roxas with him, but he knew that wouldn't be right. He knew that his brother needed his own space. He sighed.

''Yeah, alright. Just promise you'll be safe.'' Sora said. Roxas slowly opened the door and gave him a smile.

''Don't worry, I will be.'' Roxas said. Sora gave back a smile and headed downstairs, said goodbye to his mom and left. Pulling out of the drive-way in his Ferrari he looked back at the house, thinking. . .

'Please God, watch over my brother as he leaves the house tonight.'

**=.=.=.=..=.= A few Hours later  =.=.=.=.=**

Roxas walked down the snowy street with a present in his hand. Not just any present, a present for Neku. He thought that he would see him at the party, or even on the bridge that he would have to pass by. He gazed into the sky while walking, he watched as the beautiful snow fell slowly to the ground.

It was then that he heard a faint sound.

*Reow*

A sound that felt like it was right beside him. . .

*Reow*

Suddenly, feeling something rubbing against his pant-legs. Roxas slowly turned around to see Neku's orange striped cat.

''Boskow! You scared me!'' Roxas said as he picked him up into a cradle. Boskow simply meowed and purred.

''Where's your owner little guy?'' Asked Roxas as he scratched the kitties neck. Upon doing so, he spotted his collar with an ID tag on it.

''840 Twili Lane, so that's where you live.'' Roxas read and said aloud.

''Well, it's not to far from here, lets take you home.''

Roxas continued walking with Boskow in his arms.

**=.=.=.=.=Meanwhile, at the party =.=.=.=.=.=**

Sora welcomes people as they come in to his awesome Christmas party.

''Yo, killer party Sora!'' Yelled one kid.

The kids groove and move to the beats of the music. The song called 'Can't Hold us' was playing. . .

_Here we go back, this is the moment. . . ._

_Tonight is the night, well fight till it's over. . . _

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling cant hold us, Like the ceiling cant hold us. . . ._

Sora smiled and chatted among the guests. He then spotted Kairi and Riku in a corner, drinking punch.

''Hey guys! Enjoying the party?'' Asked Sora.

''Yeah,'' Yelled Riku over the loud music.

''Though, we've noticed that your not having a good time. Mind telling us what's wrong?'' Yelled Kairi.

''What's that? I'm sorry, the music's to loud! Wait, I'll go get us some punch!'' Yelled Sora as he walked away. He heard every word they said, but he wanted to avoid that question. He didn't want to worry his friends about his worry over Roxas. Sora walked over to one of the windows, gazing out into the moon.

'Roxas, where are you?'

* * *

**So, I choose this song instead of a Christmas one. Hope that's ok. . . RxR Please~!**


End file.
